


Comfort

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy’s job became too stressful, or his parents contacted him, or life just didn’t seem worthwhile, he would ride the Knight Bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/10k_drabbles/profile)[**10k_drabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/10k_drabbles/).

When Percy’s job became too stressful, or his parents contacted him, or life just didn’t seem worthwhile, he would ride the Knight Bus.

He would call in the middle of the night and the bus always came. Percy wondered if the driver ever slept. Stan Shunpike never seemed to sleep. Stan was always there to take Percy’s fare and lead him up to the third level.

The third level was usually empty.

Alone, Percy would tell Stan everything. Stan would furrow his brow in genuine concern, silently waiting for Percy to finish. And then Stan made the pain go away.


End file.
